theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Molly the Valiant
Hi, welcome to Theodore Tugboat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Barrington page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 16:02, 19 May 2009 Re:Molly the Valiant Hello, sorry I took so long to respond. It is nice to meet you too. Unfortunately though, I do not know of any sites with more pictures from Theodore Tugboat. But, just so you don't feel too bad, I don't have Qubo either. :) ZEM talk to me! 23:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I'm 16 So I don't think that it is strange that you like Theodore. ZEM talk to me! 16:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hi I saw your comment on ZEM's Page. My site does not have all the eps on it but i do know a website that has lots of pics on it. Bulldog180 Woof!. 19:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Have you seen any of my fanfics yet? Sodormatchmaker 22:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) website i try to keep it a secret. sorry. Bulldog180 Woof!. 16:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) never mind acualy since the owner just made an account here here you go here is the link. http://voiceactingalliance.com/board/showthread.php?t=38838 Bulldog180 Woof!. 01:09, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Theodore's V For Theodore, I was gonna use Valuable. And I don't know much on Tugs kissing. But they can hug. =TheodorexEmily= Look what I made on Deviant art http://sodormatchmaker.deviantart.com/art/TheodorexEmily-promo-130244111 sounds cool Bulldog180 Woof!. 14:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) =Fan fic= Want some help making a TheodorexEmily fanfic? Sodormatchmaker 00:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) =Tug kiss= I think I've come up with a way for tugs to kiss. A girl tug justs floats up to a boy tug and nuzzles him in front. That's what I think it goes. =Story= Well, the story I'm working on is where Theodore runs away. So, here's an idea for a TheodorexEmily fanfic. It's called "Theodore's Secret Admirer." Sodormatchmaker 22:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it can take place close to Valentine's Day. Theodore gets a love lretter from a secret Admirer. Hank Decides to be his Hankie self and play Detective and help Theodore find out Who wrote the letter. So they ask all the females they can think of (Except Emily cause she was sleeping.). you can think of the rest. Sodormatchmaker 23:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Cool. I usually do a little on a story. then later i add more of what i can think of. Good luck Sodormatchmaker 23:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) =Re story= Cool. Can't wait till it's done. Sodormatchmaker 23:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) =Idea= well for an idea, have Hank ask Donald Dock about the letter. Sodormatchmaker 22:05, 17 August 2009 (UTC) =Thanks= Thanks. and what should the love letter say? Sodormatchmaker 21:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Episodes Okay, I'll tell you the episodes you've mentioned. The first episode where emily picks up the toxic cargo. That's from the episode Emily's close call. The second episodes where Foduck get's yelled at by the Dispatcher. That's from Foduck's hurt feelings. The third episode you've mentioned is probably Hank Makes A Friend. I've put those episodes in the episode catagory. Love Letter That's good so far. keep up the good work. Sodormatchmaker 10:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Episodes I can't think of the episode names, sorry. Sorry for not answering sooner. ZEM talk to me! 08:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Episodes This is actually danparker here. I have answered your previous question. Now I will answer your recent one. Okay. The episode you mentioned where Foduck goes backwards: Foduck in Reverse. The other episode you've mentioned is called Foduck Blows His Stack. There you go. = Molly the Vehement = I bet Molly's the biggest tug ever (even bigger than Sigrid). With a pink buret and has a slight crush on Hank = Buret = A buret is a french hat people in fance wear. look it up on the internet for a picture of one = Yep = yep. big girl = Hmm = I don't really know. By the way, how's the story so far? Sodormatchmaker 20:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) = Forgiven = That's alright. All is forgiven. Sodormatchmaker 10:25, September 9, 2009 (UTC) = Story = You canmake the story if you want. And it can be due by the end of September. Good luck Sodormatchmaker 21:20, September 9, 2009 (UTC) = Sure = Sure I'll help you. Just let me come by and do some stuff on the story when you want me to. okay? Sodormatchmaker 21:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) = Beginning = Well, have the story start early Febuary morning when all the tugs (except Emily) are waking up. And have Hank go "Hey Theodore, what's that on your deck?" and theodore sees the love letter and reads. Sodormatchmaker 22:03, September 9, 2009 (UTC) = Re Story = Then Hank can go "Hey guys, someone has a crush on Theodore!" And George, Foduck Oliver and Lucky turn towards Theodore. Emily is still asleep (but's she's really faking it). Foduck then asks who the letter was from. Theodore says there was no signature. Just a kiss mark. Hank goes "It must be a secret admirer. Theodore you dog!" Then the Dispatcher wakes up and goes "What all da Hub bub about?" Hank goes "Theodore has a secret admirer Sir." The Dispatcher finds this interesting and then says that later Molly the Vehement would be coming to the harbor. Then he went to sleep. Sodormatchmaker 22:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) = Re Story = Then Hank asks Molly if she wrote the letter. Molly goes "What letter?" Theodore shows her the letter. Molly goes "I didn't write this." Then Theodore goes "But if not you, then who?" Hank decides to ask Donald Dock. He goes "Do you know who wrote the love letter?" Donald goes "Uh huh." (which is all he CAN say). Then Hank asks alot of questions and gets the same answer. Then he decides to become "Sherlock Hank" and help find Theodore's secret admirer. Molly decides to come too (cause she likes Hank). They go find any female they could find starting from carla to sigrid. Sodormatchmaker 23:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) = Re Story = And then Theodore realises that they in fact DIDN'T ask all the females. He then goes "If it wasn't any of these girls, then that means..." And Hank goes "It's a ghost girl!" That makes Molly laugh. Theodore goes "Hank, that's the last time I let you watch horror movies." Then they see someone coming... Sodormatchmaker 00:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) = Re Story = Then Emily heads towards the harbor and begins talking to herself and THeodore happens to overhear. He even hears Emily admit that SHE wrote the letter. Theodore comes out to talk to her and... Sodormatchmaker 21:43, September 10, 2009 (UTC) = Re Story = Then Theodore says "I didn't even know you liked me." Emily says "Of course I like you. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met. I was just worried that you didn't like me." And Theodore says "Well I like you too. You're the smartest, prettiest, funnest girl I ever met." Emily just blushes and says thanks. So they go back to their dock and go to sleep. And as quiet as she could, so quiet that only she could hear herself, Emily smiled and says "I love you Theodore." And that's the end. Sodormatchmaker 22:16, September 10, 2009 (UTC) = Page = Maybe, or you can put it on yours Sodormatchmaker 22:49, September 10, 2009 (UTC) = Do it = You can do it :) Sodormatchmaker 23:19, September 10, 2009 (UTC) = Re Okay = Okay then. Hope you have fun. Sodormatchmaker 23:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) = Page = Which ever page you want. Sodormatchmaker 20:51, September 14, 2009 (UTC) = Title = How about Theodore and the hunt for the secret admirer? Sodormatchmaker 21:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) = Okay = Okay. Hope to see it soon. Sodormatchmaker 21:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) = Add = Just type the title under the last story on my pae. then the story. Sodormatchmaker 21:59, September 14, 2009 (UTC) = You're welcome = You're welcome. Break a leg. Sodormatchmaker 22:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) = Cool! = I'm gonna see it right now! :D Sodormatchmaker 23:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) = Story = Story looks great. I might do some editing on it though. Okay? Sodormatchmaker 23:56, September 14, 2009 (UTC) = Re B-Day = My birthday is June 22. Sodormatchmaker 19:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) = Wierd = Yeah that's pretty wierd. Sodormatchmaker 10:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) The New Theodore Tugboat fansite. I've started a new fansite for theodore tugboat. http://mysite.verizon.net/resym0x9/thegreatbigharbordestiny/index.html danparker = Cool = Cool.Sodormatchmaker 10:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) = Re Human TT Emily goes overboard = Yeah. Emily could have made it through if her butt wasn't so big. (No offence Emily) Sodormatchmaker 19:40, October 13, 2009 (UTC) = Stories = Not yet. Close to being done with Theodore's Big Adventure. Sodormatchmaker 19:40, October 13, 2009 (UTC) =Cool= Thanks. And Hank new what the answer was. He was just being funny. Sodormatchmaker 19:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC)